


Идти на жертвы

by EliLynch



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Канеки скрывает, Хиде подозревает. Голод решает. Преслэш, в основном.





	

Нельзя сказать, что для Хиде эта новость стала полной неожиданностью. Точно нет. Нулевой уровень неожиданности, уходящий в минус. Когда твой лучший друг меняется, ты не можешь не обратить на это внимание. Когда твой лучший друг перестает есть в твоем присутствии, а если и ест, то без видимого удовольствия, твои подозрения обретают определенное направление. Не зря же ты читал в детстве все эти ужастики про гулей. Крупицы правды там попадались. Гули не могут переваривать человеческую пищу - это факт, подтвержденный многими специалистами. И вот на следующий день после судорожного полночного гугления информации ты сидишь напротив своего друга, смотришь, как он двигает по столу тарелку с сэндвичем, и мысленно упрашиваешь его съесть эту долбанную булку с мясом. Убедить тебя, что с ним все в порядке. Не обмануть, ложь ты прекрасно умеешь распознавать, а именно что доказать. Стать таким, как раньше.   
Друг вместо этого давится несчастным сэндвичем и, через силу улыбаясь тебе, спрашивает: "Что нового, Хиде?"  
— Помимо того, что мой друг стал гулем?   
Это ты кричишь про себя. Вслух рассказываешь о том, что захотел завести домашнего аллигатора и держать его в кладовке, оттащив туда же старую ванну. Несешь всякую ерунду и думаешь, а знает ли он, что ты догадываешься. Понимает ли, что глаза у тебя красные не из-за того, что ты всю ночь смотрел порно и ролики про крокодилов глядел (по отдельности, не смешивая). 

Кажется, они оба, не сговариваясь, выбрали тактику полного игнорирования проблемы. 

Какие-то сомнения у Хиде еще оставались, но судьба поспешила развеять их, выбрав на роль передатчика воли своей владельца кафе Антейку, достопочтенного господина Йошимуру. Разговаривать о жизни гулей в непосредственной близости от человека было несусветной глупостью. Или знаком особого доверия. С той ночи Хиде не только зарекся ходить домой к незнакомым однокурсникам, но и окончательно утвердился в стремлении всеми силами оберегать Канеки от других, похожих на него, людей, умеющих сопоставлять факты. 

Жаль, что Канеки совсем не шел ему навстречу, а понапрасну растрачивал силы, доказывая Хиде, какой он все еще человечный. Хиде пробовал за компанию с ним пристраститься к кофе, в то время как Канеки продолжал травить себя неподходящей пищей, с фальшивой увлеченностью поглощая фастфуд и сладости. День Святого Валентина с обязательными шоколадками для друзей и близких, кажется, стал для него последней каплей. Хиде понял это, когда его побледневший друг в третий раз за час ушел "освежиться", да так и не вернулся. Ночь ужастиков (ее они устраивали в День Всех Влюбленных назло своему одиночеству) явно стоило отменить. Тяжело вздохнув, Хиде поставил фильм на паузу и поднялся с дивана. Он понятия не имел, действуют ли на гулей таблетки от тошноты, но счел нужным попробовать предложить их.   
Стучаться в дверь, как оказалось, не требовалось. Канеки было настолько плохо, что он забыл ее закрыть. Он стоял спиной к Хиде, вцепившись в края раковины, низко опустив голову. Хиде сразу заметил, как сильно дрожат его руки.   
Услышав про таблетки, Канеки только помотал головой.   
— Ладно, — расстроенно сказал Хиде, — Но что-то же я для тебя могу сделать?   
— Оставь меня одного, — приглушенным голосом ответил Канеки. — Не смотри. Не сейчас. Я успокоюсь, и снова будет можно.   
— Канеки. Я тебя любым видеть готов.   
Будь у Канеки длинные волосы, Хиде уже предложил бы их подержать.   
— Пожалуйста, отойди, — взмолился Кен, будто и не слышал его слов. — Иначе может произойти что-то ужасное.   
— Нет, я никуда не уйду. Тебе плохо, как я могу тебя оставить в таком состоянии.   
— Да отойди же ты!   
Хиде показалось, что дрожали уже не только руки Канеки, но и сама раковина. Насколько сильны голодные гули? Могут ли выламывать ни в чем не повинную сантехнику, если сильно расстроены? Хиде совсем не хотел бояться лучшего друга и все же отступил на шаг, повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения. И тут же вернулся на исходную позицию, назло всем инстинктам.   
— Что с тобой? Я все равно не уйду, можешь на меня наорать, если тебе так легче будет.   
Это было жестоко с его стороны, он целенаправленно толкал Канеки к признанию, отрезая ему пути к отступлению. Он застал его в минуту слабости и пользовался этим. Оправдаться можно было только пресловутыми благими намерениями, из-за которых и возникает большая часть дерьма в этом мире. Хиде устал безмолвно наблюдать за тем, как его друг балансирует на краю обрыва.   
И Канеки сорвался. Резко повернувшись к Хиде, он отнял руки от лица.   
— Вот! Смотри! Доволен?!   
Увиденное к довольству вовсе не располагало. Левый глаз Канеки выглядел, прямо скажем, отвратительно. Пульсирующие красные сосуды и алый круг, вместо привычной темной радужки, пугали несмотря на то, что Хиде примерно представлял, что именно он увидит.  
Он прерывисто вздохнул, больше ничем не выдав своего испуга.   
— Вот значит как... Это правда.   
Канеки даже в столь напряженный момент не мог долго злиться. Он удивленно заморгал. Левый глаз закрывался медленнее правого. Красные прожилки были видны даже сквозь веко, более того, теперь Хиде заметил, что они, словно паутиной, облепили его скулу и щеку. Хиде нравилось знакомиться с внутренним миром Канеки, но уж точно не таким образом.   
— Правда? — ошарашенно повторил за ним Канеки. — Хочешь сказать, ты знал?   
— Догадывался. Черт побери, Канеки, сколько лет мы знакомы? Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты изменился после того нападения? — Хиде говорил немного сердито, первый шок прошел, и он снова почувствовал обиду из-за поруганного доверия. — Это ты здесь самый невнимательный. Не заметил, что я тебе в сумку еду подбрасывал, отводя подозрения.   
— Что?   
— Не я один тебя подозревал. Девчонки из нашего псевдо-оккультного универского клуба, к примеру, тоже. Недавно поймали меня и стали задавать вопросы о тебе и твоих привычках.   
Канеки сник. Хиде догадывался, почему. Канеки столько времени боялся ему открыться, опасался его реакции, а сейчас, когда самое страшное осталось позади, не знал как, себя вести, раз уж Хиде не собирался убегать и истерик ему не устраивал.   
— Тебе разве не страшно? — спросил Канеки.   
— Немного жутко, — честно признался Хиде, глядя ему в глаза. В оба, несмотря на то, что зрачок левого дергался из стороны в сторону, хорошо имитируя нервный тик. Более того, Хиде отважно шагнул навстречу Канеки и взял его за руку чуть выше запястья. Он услышал, как быстро бьется под пальцами чужой пульс. _Или это мой собственный?_ — Мы все равно друзья.   
Канеки вздрогнул, словно чужое прикосновение обожгло его. Пришлось отпустить.   
— Хиде, но ведь я опасен.   
_Ага, особенно сейчас, когда стоишь в моей же ванной с видом ребенка, заблудившегося в лесу._   
— Мы с тобой уйму времени вместе проводим, — сказал Хиде и горько улыбнулся. — Если бы ты хотел меня сожрать, то давно бы это сделал. Вместо этого ты ходишь в Антейку. Я примерно представляю, откуда они берут... еду.   
Канеки тихо охнул. Выглядеть он стал еще несчастнее.   
— Ты и об этом догадался. Ты слишком сообразительный.   
— Извини, — ответил Хиде, мельком подумав, что это первый раз, когда ему приходится оправдываться из-за своего интеллекта. Раньше укоряли за его отсутствие. — Я стараюсь это скрывать, но вы с владельцем кафе вели свой разговор в непосредственной близости от моей тушки.   
— Мы были уверены, что ты не пришел в себя. Я не знаю, что будет, если в Антейку узнают, что тебе столько всего известно, — сказал Канеки испуганно. — Я мог бы за тебя поручиться, но что, если этого не хватит?   
— Наверное, они решат, что я для вас опасен. — Хиде тяжело вздохнул. Опять предстояло городить огород из тайн. — Отчасти именно поэтому я раньше не пытался из тебя правду выудить.   
Но, как оказалось, опасаться надо было не только будущих проблем. В настоящем Канеки резко вздохнул и попятился назад, чудом не перевалившись через бортик ванны. Хиде вспомнил, что так и не спросил его о причинах плохого самочувствия. Серьезная ошибка.   
— Ох... Хиде... ты можешь выйти из комнаты? — дрожащим голосом попросил Канеки. Он то сжимал, то разжимал кулаки. На ладонях легко можно было заметить следы от ногтей. Канеки вел тяжелую борьбу с собой. — Я очень долго не ел. Не выйдет нормального разговора.   
Первой мыслью Хиде было удобоваримое "надо послушаться", и он отступил на несколько шагов, но затем вновь замешкался. Хорошо, допустим, он сейчас уйдет, запрется изнутри в безопасной спальне или выбежит на улицу, где Канеки его точно преследовать не станет, а что же будет с его другом? Как он раздобудет себе еды, если сейчас уже с трудом подавляет то звериное, что поселилось в его теле вместе с органами проклятой Ризе.   
— А как же ты? Где ты возьмешь еду?   
— Неважно, — с трудом выговорил Канеки, глядя куда угодно, только не на Хиде. — Главное, что на тебя не нападу.   
_Снова эта его проклятая философия непротивления зла._  
— Не нападешь, ага. — кивнул Хиде. — Невозможно напасть на того, кто сам предложил. Тебе же необязательно меня убивать, я читал.   
В книгах, правда, говорилось, что гулю настолько сложно бороться с инстинктами, что даже самый разумный теряет голову, когда в его рту оказывается человеческое мясо. Лучший деликатес, съешь один кусочек и не остановишься, пока от вкуснятины не останутся одни кости. Хиде некстати вспомнил, как сотню раз зарекался не съедать на ужин пиццу целиком и сотню раз нарушал запрет. Что, если он для Канеки та же пицца? Отличная. С приправой из страха.   
— Не смей! — испуганно вскрикнул Канеки. — Даже не думай! Пожалуйста, я прошу тебя, уйди.   
— Нет, — уверенно сказал Хиде, в голосе которого уверенности было намного больше, чем в душе. — Еще не хватало, чтобы ты объявил охоту на жителей Токио. Укусишь, ничего страшного, я переживу.   
_Если не переживу, то умру быстро. Наверное.  
Нет, нельзя умирать, его чувство вины замучает. Никак нельзя, он из-за малейшей обиды с моей стороны был готов в депрессию впасть. Буду до последнего сражаться, губки и зубные щетки ему в лицо кидать начну, если он позволит себе лишнее._   
Хиде начинал надоедать этот странный танец - шаг вперед и два назад - в столь тесном помещении, поэтому, приняв окончательное решение, он двинулся к Канеки, на ходу стягивая с себя футболку, с целеустремленностью бревна, летящего на таран ворот.   
Канеки метнулся к окну, закрыл лицо руками.   
— Хиде, нет! Не заставляй меня это делать.   
— Ничего не поделать, тебе это необходимо. Заставлю, если до этого дойдет, но мне очень не хотелось бы... — Хиде порывисто обнял его и тут же почувствовал дрожь чужого тела. Кажется, он и сам дрожал не хуже. — Извини, Канеки, я пытаюсь тебе помочь.   
— Хиде, ну пожалуйста, уходи, не надо, еще немного, и я не смогу... — не сдаваясь, лихорадочно шептал Канеки.   
_Какая же сила воли требуется, чтобы сражаться даже в тот момент, когда вторая сторона объявила полную капитуляцию._  
Несмотря на все сказанное, Канеки то и дело сглатывал слюну. Голод брал верх.   
Хиде обнял его крепче, погладил по спине в тщетной попытке успокоить.   
— Не уйду. Никуда и никогда. Кусай, пожалуйста, я тебя не боюсь и боли тоже. Помнишь уколы во время школьных медицинских проверок? Я и тогда не трусил.   
Тут уж он откровенно врал, пользуясь тем, что Канеки все равно слушал его вполуха. Оставаться невозмутимым Хиде не умел и бесстрашием тоже не отличался, зато качественно делал вид, что с ним все в порядке.   
Канеки издал звук, похожий на всхлип.   
— Как можно быть таким умным, но таким дураком?   
_Задаюсь тем же вопросом._  
— А как можно быть таким благородным, чтобы столько времени игнорировать гульи потребности? Еще чуть-чуть, и я решу, что совсем невкусный, — расхрабрившись, попробовал пошутить Хиде.   
Не дождавшись какой-либо реакции, он решил сменить тактику и погладил Канеки по волосам.   
— Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Больше всего на свете не хочу, — сказал Канеки.   
— Зато ты снова будешь в норме. Перевяжем рану, и на мне все быстро заживет, как на собаке.   
Вот уж не думал Хиде, что когда-нибудь будет упрашивать человека отобедать им. Не совсем человека, ладно. С этим все еще трудно было свыкнуться.   
— Пожалуйста, останови меня. Пожалуйста, — как заведенный повторял Канеки, касаясь его обнаженного плеча. Его пальцы были холодными, как и раньше.   
— Все нормально, все в порядке, — возражал ему Хиде, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. — Я предложил это сам, тебе не нужно винить себя.   
Вновь всхлипнув, Канеки сделал то, чего Хиде от него совсем не ожидал. Прежде чем укусить, он осторожно поцеловал друга в плечо. Тут было о чем подумать. И что почувствовать. При других обстоятельствах Хиде, пожалуй, захотел бы ответить поцелуем в губы. На долю секунды он затаил дыхание, растерявшись. Всего лишь на долю секунды. Затем его укусили. Эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с уколами в кабинете школьного врача. Из него просто вырвали кусок, и Хиде впоследствии не понимал, как он сумел сдержаться и не заорать во весь голос. Он прокусил себе язык, пока удерживал во рту вопль ужаса. Боль в языке тоже не шла ни в какое сравнение с кошмаром, творящимся с его плечом. Хиде вцепился в Канеки, а тому словно и никакого дела не было. Он ел. Чавкал громко, как человек, дорвавшийся до мяса после месяца на строгой диете. Кажется, он наслаждался происходящим.   
_Нет_ , — поспешил поправить себя Хиде, — _происходящим наслаждается только гуль, засевший внутри него. Не тот Канеки, которого я знаю._

Когда все закончилось и прежний Канеки вернулся, он плакал навзрыд, пока перевязывал плечо Хиде. Бинт мгновенно пропитался кровью, и все же смерть от кровопускания Хиде не грозила, после нескольких минут труднопереносимых страданий Канеки с силой оттолкнул его от себя, пробормотав, что теперь с ним все будет в порядке. О поцелуе они не вспоминали ни во время перевязки, ни после нее. Нужно было успокоить Канеки. Нужно было убедиться, что его эмоциональное состояние больше не штормит и он в состоянии добраться до своего дома.   
Уже стоя на пороге, Канеки слабо-слабо улыбнулся Хиде и поблагодарил за то, что тот для него сделал.   
— Словно я подвиг какой-то совершил, — попробовал отшутиться Хиде, однако Канеки оставался чрезвычайно серьезен.   
— Именно так. 

_Может быть, поцеловать его на прощание? Нет, снова начнет переживать. В другой раз._

Никто из них и представить себе не мог, что вскоре Канеки будет похищен гулями из Аогири. 

Хиде помахал ему рукой из окна, зная, что Канеки будет оглядываться. 

До следующей их встречи оставались месяцы.


End file.
